Kittypets/Roleplay
Neptune lay nervously in his massive bed, his ears flattened against his blue-gray head. He knew what would happen when he went to sleep. He didn't want to train, he didn't want to see his father once more. His heart pounding in his chest, Neptune dug his claws into his bed, his breath quickening as he felt sleep call to him. No. He wouldn't fall for it, he wouldn't sleep, he didn't want to be drug into battle. Robin lied in his bed, clouding memories of his brother, Toby. He missed him, very much. He let out a soft sigh. Why did he need to go? FlamestarBirchtail22 20:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Jaga walked in with Venomgaze, knowing how terrible the idea was. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze walked alongside Jaga, begging to see Ginger. "Over there is her house," Venomgaze stated, twitching his tail solidly and giving Jaga a cold look. Flamestar 22 23:13, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "I know, so what is your plan?" Jaga asked in a rather monotone voice. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) "I don't know," Venomgaze replied. "Go through the door and look for her, I'll follow you." Flamestar 22 23:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Jaga said, proceeding to walk through the cat door of Gingers house. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) ((After my post, we'll need to wait for Silver.)) Opening the cat door quietly, Venomgaze gazed around, searching for Ginger. There she was, sitting beside her bed. Ginger? Is that you?" He meowed quietly. Flamestar 22 23:28, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hackels raising, Ginger barred her fangs with her fur fluffed in fear and anger, Neptune rising beside her. Fallenstar's son lowered his head to reveal sharp fangs, spitting out a warning. "She doesn't want to talk with you, she's done!" He snarled while Ginger nodded her agreement, her tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Go away, I'm done."Silverstar 01:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I told you Venom! I told you that she would refuse!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Please, just hear me out." Venom meowed. "If you don't want me, fine. Can't we at least be friends? Please? I'm desperate, I...I love you. I'll give you that.." Flamestar 22 01:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Leave now." The ginger tabby and white she-cat answered, her final answer to the tom. She turned his back on him before walking away, leaping out her window with Neptune following.Silverstar 01:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, please!" He scowled, quietly following her. "I'm sorry, alright! I was upset, and can't live without you. Ever since I left you, I've been heartbroken. Can't we at least be friends? Can you ever foregive me?" Flamestar 22 01:16, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Jaga followed. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:17, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) (please stop...) Ginger ignored the tom totally, racing after Neptune in a game of tag, her eyes bright as she giggled. "Winner gets more of your food!" She yowled after him, her tail held high as the blue-gray tom sped off.Silverstar 01:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) A tear rolled down from Venomgaze. "Fine!" He hissed. "Don't forgive me, I will never stop loving you, I've always had! It will never change, but apparently, you don't want to accept that." Venomgaze cried, falling to the ground as his ears were pinned against his head. Flamestar 22 01:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I told you, I told you that she would reject you and what do you do? You go and beg for her love. Am I going to have to drag you out of here? Jaga said furiously. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Don't touch me," He hissed. He was full heartbroken, and no longer felt anything. A sharp hunt of regret of ever letting Jaga and Lola help him earlier pinned at him. "You should've just let me die!" He hissed. Flamestar 22 01:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah? Then how would you like to know that there is more to life than what you are feeling now? Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "I feel nothing," He snapped, slapping his paw to the ground. He shook angerily, continuing to sob. Venomgaze gazed at Ginger leaving, his eyes blazing with anger. I'll never forget you... ''Flamestar 22 01:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Then come back to camp. You need to." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Don't order me around," Venomgaze snapped, his gaze cold. Flamestar 22 01:39, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "You need to, without returning you may die." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:41, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Good," He snarled, digging his claws into the cold, hard, solid ground. Flamestar 22 21:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Do you know what they do to cats that twolegs take in?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "I don't care," He snapped. "My love is gone, what is worth living now?" Flamestar 22 21:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Well suppose a twoleg takes you in. If you want to mate with her then bad news for you. I've heard that they alter you." Jaga said, intent on getting Venom back." (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Alter me?! What is that supposed to mean?!" He snapped angerily, furiously lashing his tail and followed Jagas gaze. Flamestar 22 21:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "They do things to you that can't make mating possible. At least that's what I've heard." Jaga answered. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze narrowed his eyes. "I'm better here, I'm better dead. Weren't you listening, you idiot!? I love Ginger, but she hates me. There's nothing left to live for now." Flamestar 22 21:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes there is!" Jaga insisted. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "No there's not!" Venomgaze snapped, curving his claws. He snarled, giving Jaga a cold gaze. "Like what? Nothing." Flamestar 22 21:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "There are other she cats out there! Unlike me you have many choices!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "No," He scowled. "None if them are like Ginger. None of them are like my mother, either." Flamestar 22 21:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "How do you know that?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:50, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "It doesn't matter," Venomgaze snapped, his eyes glaring with sadness, pain, and fear. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't do anything, he was worthless, and obviously heartbroken. He curved his claws into the ground, sliding them forward as they flew upwards. Flamestar 22 23:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "So I am going to have to drag you back to camp." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:28, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Neptune guided Ginger into his house, beating her by quite a distance. Unlike her and practically all of the kittypets, he was muscular and athletic, being born a FlameClan cat. "Alright, take a rest, you're out of breath from that race."'Silverstar' 02:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) (+Please wait for me to post, Kosh, before saying what my character does.) Venomgaze rolled his eyes. He clenched his claws into the ground, letting out an angry snarl. He fluffed out his fur, sighing. ''Hasnt Ginger heard of second chances?! ''Flamestar 22 22:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Should I leave you or not?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) "I'll come back when I'm ready," Venomgaze hissed. He gazed back at Ginger as she left, another tear falling from his eye. He clenched his claws. ''IIt was just one mistake...it was an accident...I...I....I... ''Flamestar 22 23:57, January 29, 2015 (UTC)'' "Fine, but you better return to camp." Jaga said, proceeding to leave for the camp. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) "Bye," He hissed, gazing back at him as he left. He looked into Gingers house, sighing. We all make mistakes! Why can't she forgive me? It was just one mistake! Flamestar 22 00:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Koi shifted her gaze to the cracked window sill. A musty scent hang low in her Housefolk's den. She padded slowly to the sill, her pawsteps creating an echoing creak through out the empty den. Bunching her haunches, Koi leaped, thrashing her claws into the plank of the window sill. She sat, sighing heavilly, staring out the foggy window. Robin lie in his massive bed, twitching his ears and gazing out the window. he sighed, gazing at the roof. Afterwards, he leaped off with a massive jump, gazing outside to see Koi. Why does he get to have adventure and not me? Flamestar 22 00:40, January 31, 2015 (UTC) After leaving Ginger to play in his house, Neptune padded outside, gazing up at the star-lit sky. Was his cruel and evil father gazing down at him, screaming at him to rejoin the Clans? Neptune shook his head, gazing down at his blue-gray paws.Silverstar' 00:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Ethel gazed at Neptune, swishing her tail as she sat ontop the fence of her twolegs yard. "Something wrong, Neptune?" She asked, her voice cold and soft. Flamestar 22 01:2, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Neptune paused, seeing movement in the woods, a familiar, cold and bloody scent filling his nose. He narrowed his blue eyes sharply. "...No," he then leaped down, loping at a swift pace to his home.'Silverstar' 01:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ''Stubborn...''Ethel gazed at him urgingly, her eyes deep with worry. "Are you sure? You're alot iffy than normal..." Flamestar 22 02:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, fine." Neptune so if into his massive home quickly, heart pounding. Could his father also appear in real life and not in Dark Forest dreams...?'Silverstar' 02:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Sling caught a scent on the wind. A very familiar scent. ''Cindy? ''He followed it out of the twoleg nest and to a area with a lot of rocks. The scent was very strong now. Suddenly, some cats appeared in front of them."You're on FlameClan territory!"they growled. "Please."he begged."I'm just looking for someone." The cats looked at each other then nodded. "Follow us."the grumbled. They led him to a cave. A gray she-cat was sobbing. "Cindy?"he asked warily. The cat looked at him. Her expression brightened. "Sling!" Racerbird 02:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Ginger watched Neptune curiously. It seemed like he was fleeing...From an attacker.'Silverstar' 02:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Racer, you just made FlameClan seem weak. xD)) Ethel gazed at him, her tail swishing. She rose to her paws, her swaying tail slamming across the window in curiousity. She flicked her ears, gazing at Neptune once more. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" She said sensibly. Flamestar 22 14:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC). Neptune slammed the door, eyes round with fear.'Silverstar' 15:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Neptune!" Ethel cried, racing towards him to end up at his side. "You alright?" Flamestar 22 15:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (He closed his door, she can't be inside...) Neptune raced to the kitchen, leaping up onto the counter.'Silverstar' 15:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (She lives in the same house as him.) Ethel bounded inside, her eyes full of concern. "Neptune, for heavens sake, calm down." Flamestar 22 16:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (No, he lives alone) "Get out of my house, darn it!!" Spat Neptune, irritated with his surprise visitor.'Silverstar' 16:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Ethel backed up quietly, soon falling backwards. She rolled her eyes, racing back to her house. ''What's wrong with him... Flamestar 22 16:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Neptune... His father's voice rang out clearly in his head, causing Neptune to snarl. Come on outside, son, let's have some bonding... "N-No!" Neptune hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.Silverstar 16:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Robin paced around, glaring outside his window seal. He jumped up, his tail swaying as he glared outside. He looked around, still seeing no sign of his long lost brother. Flamestar 22 16:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Cheif gazed outside the window, his eyes wide in thought. Regaining thought and purpose, her jumped of the balcony of the window. "Wha-?" He said quietly, utterly confused and abrupt. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 02:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine's heart pounded in her chest, fighting with her former twoleg every step of the way. "N-No, I don't care how rare I am, I'm a warrior, not a show cat!" She cried out, thrashing about in her cage.---- Ginger watched Mapleshine, happy and sweet as usual. There was a new friend to be made, it was a good day!Silverstar 02:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Robin and Ethel exchanged confused glances, shooting their gaze back to Mapleshine. Flamestar 22 13:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cheif gazed at Mapleshine, utterly confused and ignorant. "Keep your fur on, they won't harm ya." ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine's hackles raised, unsheathing her sharp claws. "I'm no kittypet, not anymore, I'm a warrior!"Silverstar 16:04, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think so called warriors ''belong here then," Ethel grunted. "Cats like you can cause lots of trouble." Flamestar 22 16:07, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cheif grunted softly, his eyes narrowing. "Woah there, put those things away," He growled, gazing at Mapleshine's sharp and flexed claws. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune shouldered his way through the crowd, narrowing his eyes at Mapleshine. The rare snowshoe she-cat gasped at him, backing away. "N-No, you're...-"'Silverstar' 16:12, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Calm down, she-cat," Cheif grunted. "No ones gonna hurt you unless you make it hard for yourself." '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine, ignoring every cat but the massive, muscular blue-gray tom before, backed away. "Y-You, Stormcloud! What are you doing, you're a warrior, the son of Fallenstar!" She hissed. Neptune lashed his tail, narrowing his blue eyes sharply. "Do ''not speak that name!!"Silverstar 16:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "What are you talking about?" Murmered Ethel, leaping down beside Mapleshine's cage. Robin flattenend his ears, taking slow, silent breaths. Flamestar 22 16:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cheif gazed back at Ethel, flicking an ear in curiousity. "Huh?" He grunted. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Ethel stopped for a moment, gazing at Neptune bluntly. "Wait. You used to be a forest cat?" Flamestar 22 16:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune gazed down at Mapleshine with a hard glare. "Yes, my father was the cruel leader who nearly whipped out the whole forest, his name was Fallenstar. To this day, he tried to make me return, and trains me in my sleep, regardless of how much I argue."---- Ginger gazed at Neptune, her eyes round with curiousity. "So....You could kill? But you're my friend, I know you'd never do such a thing." She murmured in a friendly tone, resting her tail on his broad shoulders.Silverstar 16:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, you wouldn't hurt anyone - Right?" Ethel sputtered, cocking her head slightly. Flamestar 22 16:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "He won't," Cheif assured, lapping his tongue across his thick fur. "I doubt a kittypet could even try." ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 19:23, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune barred his fangs in warning. "Oh, I could kill all of you in a heartbeat, I know moves that shouldn't be known! Don't push it!" He spat, his tail lashing as Mapleshine growled. "Stay away from our territory, Stormcloud." She warned, her tail lashing. Neptune lashed his tail in response. "No problem."Silverstar 20:29, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "You would...Even kill Ginger...You would kill me, too...?" Ethel stammered, trembling at the sight of Neptune. Flamestar 22 20:38, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "I can, I didn't say I will. But if a certain someone doesn't shut their trap, I will!" Neeptune snarled, glaring down at Chief and making him flinch. He returned his attention to Mapleshine, lashing his tail once more." So, there's probably a patrol coming?"Silverstar 20:45, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta jumped onto the fence outside her housefolk's den, narrowing her eyes. --Bramblefire3118 20:55, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Ethel shivered, her legs continuing to tremble. She backed up, her fur bristling. "You'd better shut up, smart guy. Or it'll be all our funerals." Flamestar 22 20:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune blinked blankly. "Err, are you talking to me or the Clan-cat?"Silverstar 20:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Cheif. I'm talking to Cheif," She grunted, hissing under her breath. Birchtail arrived with his patrol at the edge of FlameClan territory. He waved his tail, signaling Hiddenshade, Russetpaw, and the others forward. Flamestar 22 21:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) (No noooo, not yet, give us some more time. :3) Mapleshine eventually escaped the cage, her tail tip twitching.Silverstar 21:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta widened her eyes as she saw the wild cats approaching the houses. She knew they lived there, but she was scared of them. "What are you doing?" she hissed, furious. --Bramblefire3118 21:03, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw padded after Flamestar, her eyes widening with each step. Unfamiliar scents crept into her nose, scrunching with disgust the she-cat lashed her tail. Russetpaw bounded forward after Hiddenshade. Ripple.of.mc 22:09, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay